Our Chibi Family
by babygaaralover
Summary: Temari buys a fruit that is suppose to bring your family close together, but instead it turned them chibi. Now the Sand siblings have, to ask a demon for help to change them back, or have they found a new mother?
1. Chapter 1

Babygaaralover: YAAAAAAAY!!!!!! MY THIRD STORY HURRAY FOR ME!!!!!!!!

Tobi: No way this is your third story

Babygaaralover: Yup this time it's a chibi story YAAAAAY!!!

Tobi: OOOH!! OOOHH!! Can I do it?

Babygaaralover: Sure…. Go ahead

Tobi: Ok… Here I go… Babygaaralover does not own Naruto….. YAAAAAY!!!! TOBI DID IT!!!!! TOBI GOOD BOY!!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover: - hugs Tobi- YES YOU ARE! YAAAAAAY TOBI!!!!

0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow this city is big" Temari said while walking through the market. " There are so many people, and so many stands to choose from." She looked on with excitement

" Young lady, over here"

Temari looked to see an old women calling and waving her over to her stand. The old woman was dressed in a black skirt and lacey shirt with a purple shaw over her head and it covered her shoulders.

"Would you like to by my fruit? They are very ripe and are very special." The old woman said

"Really!" Temari started to scan all the fruits and noticed that three were sitting in a basket all to themselves. They were pink and round "what type of fruit is that"

"That my dear is a very special fruit that you would eat with your family. It is called the Sweet Treat fruit."

"The Sweat Treat fruit?!"

"Yes the Sweet Treat fruit, families would eat the fruit to bring them closer together and have special bonds even if that was not with a member of the family."

"Wow that sounds great, so how much would it be for all three"

"Do you wish to share these with your family child?"  
"Yes I have two little brothers eat them with."

"Well them for a responsible older sister like your self they will only be 250 yen."

"Thank you very much." Temari paid the old women, and the old woman handed her the basket. After thanking the old woman for the last time Temari headed off back to the Inn.

0o00o0oooo0o0o0oo0o0o At the Inn00o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Temari what took you so long I'm hungry." Kankuro whined

"OH SHUT UP!!! Its not like I wasn't coming back." She yelled putting all the ingredients on the table and placing the basket of fruit in the middle. "Where is Gaara?"

" On the roof, as usual. (looks at the fruit) hey what are those for?"

"They are for us to eat as desert, their called Sweat treat fruit."

"Well as long as its something sweet I guess it ok for desert."

"What ever." Continues cooking

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0 an hour and thirty minutes later o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0

" Yes Time to eat." Kankuro said happily as the food was placed on the table

Temari goes over to the window and pokes her head out " GAAARAAA!!!! DINNNNNEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara then jumps down to their window ledge and comes in and sits at the table.

" So where did you get that fruit from and what's it called again?" kankuro asked still stuffing his face

" It's called the sweet Treat fruit"

"Sweet Treat fruit?!" Gaara said curiously

"Yes the Sweet Treat fruit… An old woman gave them to at a very reasonable price too, anyway she said that families would eat them together and they would have special bonds, even with someone who wasn't in the family… so I thought it nice try it out."

"What so you can be closer to us or closer to another guy?" Kankuro teased

"No so you could get a girlfriend." Temari teased

"HEY I CAN GET A GIRLFREIND!!"

"Then what happened to Milly, Tereasa, Leana, Dorathy, and Alison?" Gaara pointed out and was counting on his fingers

"Well they… I mean…. They just weren't good enough for me." Kankuro managed to answer

" Oh really then how come each you said 'she's the one'?"

" That's only because.. I though at first that they were"

" And yet you only dated for a week." Temari teased

" Actually Alison was for four days." Gaara pointed out

" OK OK! LETS JUST EAT THE STUPID FRUIT ALREADY!!"

Temari passes him his, then Gaara his and she picks up her own " Alright on the count of three. One… Two… Three"

All three of them began to eat their own fruit until it was gone

" I knew this was nothing but stupid story. Looks like you've been had sis" Kankuro Teased

" Oh well it was rather sweet though." Picking up all the dishes " Let me wash these and I'm going to go to bed, I feel so tired for some reason."

" Yeah me to I think I will go on to bed." Kankuro yawned and went to his room

" Do you fell ok Gaara?" Temari asked

" I feel alright, but I'm going to go lay down."

" Ok"

Gaara left his sister alone in the kitchen. Temari just sighed and went about cleaning the dishies and packing them back in the pack. After that was done She peep in Kankuro's room too see him in some wild position asleep. She then peeped in Gaara's room to see him turned to one side facing the door sound asleep, but uncovered. Temari came in and covers him up with a blanket and shut the door quietly. " Good night Gaara." Temari yawned and went to her room and soon was fast asleep.

0o0oo0o0ooo0o0ooo0 the next morning 0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Temari woke up to the sound of birds chirping " Hmmm Morning already?" she rubbed her eyes and got off the bed. But for some reason she had trouble getting off. She felt shorter. She looked in the mirror and saw her self when she was nine years old " I must be dreaming (pinches her self) that hurt I'm not dreaming. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Temari what's wrong?" asked a stills sleepy kankuro coming from the bathroom

Temari looked in shock at kankuro he looked like he was seven years old " Come and look in the mirror Kankuro." Kankuro co looks in the mirror

"AAAHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I LOOK LIKE A SEVEN YEAR OLD!!!"

" And I look like I'm nine."

" I bet it was that fruit we ate Temari."

" For some reason me to… OH NO GAARA!" teamri then ran to Gaara's room only to see no one there or so they thought. "Where is he?" Temari looked around the room franticly.

Kankruo started to look to until he noticed a lump in the bed, he poked it " AHCK!!"

" Kankuro what's wrong?" Temari came up beside him even more worried

"Think this lump is Gaara."

"WHAT!" Temari pulled back the blanket and sure enough there was Gaara curled and still asleep, but he looked like a six year old. " Gaara! Gaara wake up!" Temari shouted shake him

"What is it Temari, (noticed his voice change) what's wrong with my voice?"

" Gaara that fruit that we ate, I think it turned us into little kids." Temari answered

"WHAT!!"Gaara yelled and jump off the bed ran to a mirror " AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Temari what are we going to do, we can't go back home looking like this." Kankuro whined

"I know, I know……. That old ladies that sold me, she may know how to reverse this."

" I bet our weapons are to big for us to carry" kankuro whined even more

"Or not" Gaara said staring at how small his gourd had gotten

" I don't believe this its like everything that's ours has also shrunk down to the sizes that we are now… Come on we have to hurry and get that old ladies stand." Temari ordered

They grabbed all their stuff and ran out the Inn; they walked around until they came to the old woman's stand that Temari had gotten the fruit from.

"Why hello their young lady, I see you have returned and you have brought your younger brothers (her eyes scan the three children in front of her) and I see the Sweet Treat fruit worked to your well."

"Wait you mean you knew what would happen even after I we ate the fruit?" Temari questioned

"Yes, I did"

"Then you know how to change us back right."

"Yes, I do" The old ladie smiled

00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tobi: why did you stop there? Tobi

Babygaaralover: To see if people want to know what happens next.. So.. READ AND REAVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Tobi: YES COME BACK AND SEE TOBI!!! BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!! TOBI!

Babygaaralover: -glomps and kisses Tobi- YES YOU ARE!!!!!!

Tobi: YAAAAAY!!!! KISSSY KISSES FOR ME!!!!! TOBI!

Bbabygaaralover: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!


	2. The Search

Babygaaralover: we are back with chapter two YAAAAAY!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!!!!!

Tobi: WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!! TOBI!

Babtgaaralover: Tobi for some reason one of the reviewers thought you were scary

Tobi: Tobi not scary…Tobi. (Starts to cry)

Babygaaralover: (hugs tobi) Oh don't cry Tobi… will you say the disclaimer for me.

Tobi: (nods his head) Babygaaralover does not own Naruto..Tobi.

Babygaaralover: want an ice cream cone

Tobi: YES! TOBI WANT ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover: Here is the next chapter hope you like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why hello their young lady, I see you have returned and you have brought your younger brothers (her eyes scan the three children in front of her) and I see the Sweet Treat fruit worked well."

"Wait you mean you knew what would happen even after we ate the fruit?" Temari questioned

"Yes, I did"

"Then you know how to change us back right."

"Yes, I do" The old lady smiled

"Then how do we get ourselves back to normal?"

" A demon"

" A demon?" The siblings said in unison

"Yes a woman" The old lady then held out a small crystal hanging on a chain "this will help you find that demon."

"Wait we are suppose to find a demon? Where? How?" Temari questioned take the crystal

"The demon you are looking for is here and this crystal will lead that demon to you." The old lady smiled

"Lead it to us?"

" Yes."

The siblings looked at the crystal questionably

"But what if…" Temari turned around to see the old woman and her stand were gone

"Hey where did she go that fast." Kankuro ran down the alleyway to see " she just vanished"

"Well it looks like we are on our own." Temari said putting the crystal around her neck

" So what do we do, just walk around until this demon finds us?"

"Kankuro what option do we have?"

"All I'm saying is we have to hurry we can't go back to the sand village like this Baki sensei will freak."

" Kankuro that lady said that the demon will find us, and Temari right what other option do we have?"

"Alright… Lets just walk around the city… Just to see if this actually works."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o a few hours later0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The siblings were still walking around and still no demon. They kept walking until they came to the park and sat on the bench. Temari went and got ice cream for them all.

"_Oh this is all my fault, this is the least I could do to make those two feel better… I hope this demon finds us soon…"_ She looks back at her brothers sitting on the bench Gaara yawned and rubbed one eye _"and where are we going to stay for tonight, even if I don't by this ice cream we still wont have enough to stay at an inn."_ She thanked the man and came back to her brothers and sat in between them, and gave them their cones.

"Thanks Temari" Gaara said as he took his cone from her

"_OOOOH! I forgot how cute Gaara sounded when he was this age."_ She smiled "your welcome Gaara."

" Hey Temari."

"What Kankuro"

"How do we now that this person is a demon, I mean can we actually trust them."

"I don't know, but we trust have to hope that this demon can be trusted."

Gaara was almost finished with his ice cone, but he failed at trying to eat all before it melted all over his hands.

A group of women past by and noticed the cute sticky handed Gaara

"AWE!.. How cute are you." one of them came over and knelt in front of Gaara

Soon the others followed suite " They must be siblings"

"We are" Temari. Answered

" Well judging by height, (Pointing) you must be the oldest, you must be the second oldest."

"You must be the youngest, (Taking out a handkerchief to wipe Gaara's hands with) Poor little thing. That ice cream got all over your hands." The Kneeling in front of Gaara wiped off his hands and then what was on his mouth. Then she did the same thing with Temari and then Kankuro. "There you three go"

"Thank you." Temari bowed

"Looks like you wiped off his face paint, but he looks even cuter know."

"I know doesn't he, what are your names?"

"My name is Temari, that's Kankuro and that's Gaara." Temari answered.

"What are three doing out here by your selves?"

"We are looking for someone."

"Do you know who?"

"No, not really."

"Well how do you know who you are looking for?"

" They were looking for me." They group of women turned around to see a women with long black hair that came down half way at her back in a pony tail. With green eyes, and in black bottoms, with a short purple shirt that show her midriff.

"They were looking for, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara follow me."

The siblings hopped off the bench and followed her

"Bye you three it was nice meeting you." The women waved

"Bye" The siblings waved and kept on following the woman in front of them. They walked for a while until they came to a bar; the women took out her key and waved at the siblings to go in.

"Are you three hungry?"

"I am" Kankuro blurted out

"Kankuro" Temari looked at him with concern

"What?"

"Who are and how did you know our names" Gaara questioned

" I do believe you have been waiting for me to find you." The strange woman knelt in front of them and took the crystal from around Temari's neck

"You're the demon, you're a woman." Kankuro pointed in shock

"Well now if there are female humans can't there be female demons?"

"Well yes, but we weren't expecting a female demon who owned a bar to help us."

"Sorry, I only wished to stop this crystal for making that annoying noise" she crushed the crystal with her bare hands

" _What annoying noise?'_ Gaara thought

"What, but if you are not going to help us then who will, and without that crystal will never be able to find the demon who can help us." Temari started cry

"Calm down, calm down, if you need a demon to help you don't have to look any further."

Temari started to wipe her tears away " you know a demon."

"Yes, I do, and that demon is me, Neisi Amaki Susorry at your service. Now what is it that you three need help with?"

"Well this old lady sold me a fruit yesterday, and that night we ate it and when we woke this morning we were like this."

"You mean you three aren't really this young."

"No we're not."

"Well I am guessing you ate the Sweet Treat fruit."

"Yes that it."

"Well I should be able to change you back, and think I have all the ingredients I need… Oh no I think I'm out of…."

"Out of what?"

Temari questioned concerned

"This can't be good." Kankuro whined

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

Babygaaralover: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW YOU READERS MUST COME BACK TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Tobi: NOOO!!!!! SHE HAS TURNED EVIL!!!!!! TOBI!

Babygaaralover: No I haven't I just said that because I stopped the chapter with a cliffy

Tobi: Oh, ok… Tobi

Babaygaaralover: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! BYE BYE BOOOOOOS!!!!!

TOBI: COME SEE TOBI!!!!! TOBI!


	3. More troubles and demons

Babygaaralover: (whispering) O.k. this story is going very well I am glad you all are enjoying it. The reason why I am whispering is because I have the little six-year-old Gaara here and he is taking a nap.

Tobi: (whispering) Also tobi doesn't have to do the disclaimer any more, because babygaaralover say it's a waste of time… Tobi

Babygaaralover: that's right so here is chapter three… Enjoy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well I should be able to change you back, and think I have all the ingredients I need… Oh no I think I'm out of…."

"Out of what?" Temari questioned concerned

"This can't be good." Kankuro whined

"What are you out of?" Temari asked again

"Well…" Neisi scratched the back of her head " I am out of black see weed, I'm gonna have to call the Demon market and order some more it shouldn't take long. Now follow me to my house."

"Your house? Isn't this your bar" Asked Kankuro

"Yes it is, but I don't live here." She closed the closet door

"Well, why are you going in a closet?"

"You three have never been around a demon who use witchcraft before have you?"

All three of them shook their heads

"Well then, Gaara come here." Gaara walks over to her "see that knob right there I want you to turn it until this color (which is blue) lands under the marker."

Gaara tuned the knob until the blue landed under the marker.

"Alright come here three welcome to my home." She opens the closet door and the siblings walked into a living room the had two sofas one chair and a loveseat sitting right in front of a big screen Television

"WOW!! This is where you live, that must bee some closet." Kankuro excitedly said

"Actually that was just a portal, hey take your shoes off by the door and put your bags there to, and just have seat here and watch T.V while I make that order."

The siblings did as they were told, kankuro ran for the remote but Temari snatched it up. She then stuck her tongue out at him. And turned the T.V on to Disney channel that's So Raven was on.

Meanwhile Neisi went upstairs to her private study, and tapped three times on a skull

" Hello you have reached the demon potions ingredients inc. this is Iris."

"Yeah Iris its Neisi."

"Hey Neisi, what can I do for you."

"Iris I need three pounds of black sea weed."

"Sorry, Neisi we are fresh out and we won't have some until three months from now."

"Damn, O.K just put in the order any way."

"All right then Neisi, I deliver that to you personally."

"Thank Iris." She plops down into and chair and rubs circles on the sides of her head. "What I am I gonna do I mean, these kids are going to be so upset about this." Neisi walks into the living room and three heads pop up over the top of the sofa.

"How long will it take?" Temari asked

Neisi heavily sighed and went around the sofa and put kankuro on her lap and sat in between Gaara and temari. "Well, they were fresh out and it's going take them three months to get some more."

"Oh, no, if I didn't buy that fruit, this all would be happening." Temari began to cry

"Now, don't cry, when did you guys eat the fruit."

'Last night." Kankuro answered

"So you guys will be like that for a month and two weeks."

" A month and two weeks what is Baki – Sensei gonna say." Kankuro whined

"Where are we going stay, we can't go back home like this, it would take us forever" Temari exclaimed

"Now, now, now … calm down… As for where you three are going to stay, you can stay here, and as for the sand village I'm guessing by your headbands… I will talk them… O.K?"

"O.K" Temari sighed

Suddenly there was a strange growl and Kankuro started to blush

"Well, it is time for lunch, how about we go make our selves some sandwiches, and have some cheddar and sour cream chips and have lunch."

"That's sounds great" kankuro hopped off of neisi's lap and ran to the kitchen we Temari and Gaara right behind them.

" Alright I have Ham and Turkey, I have Mustard and Mayonnaise, And I have American and Swiss cheese, Tomatoes and lettuce." Nesi laid everything out on the table and they all got their sandwiches ready

Kankuro: Had Turkey, Mayonnaise, mustard, American cheese, and Tomato

Temari: Ham, Mayonnaise, mustard, Swiss cheese, and lettuce

Gaara: Turkey and ham, Mayonnaise, mustard, and American cheese

Neisi: Turkey and ham, Moonies, mustard, American and Swiss cheese

Neisi put what was left back in the fridge and Got out some Lemonade and the chips

"Lets eat!" They all said in unison

Kankuro began wolfing down his food, while everyone else ate normally

Gaara looked at the extra sandwich the Neisi had made " Mrs. Neisi."

"Just call me Neisi, sweet heart.'

"Neisi, why did you make another sandwich?"

"Because he will be home soon."

"Who will be home soon?"

Just the doorbell rang.

"He lost his key again" Neisi sighed, then smirked "Gaara will you go open the front door for me."

Gaara hopped off the his chair and ran to the door and opened and was soon picked by a tall buff man with short silver hair and golden eye's

"Well who do we have here." He said

"Who is that?" Temari asked jumping off her chair running to the door with kankuro on her heals. They both saw the man holding a giggling and squirming Gaara

"Tickle tickle tickle." He said while tickling Gaara

"Welcome home… Big brother."

"Big Brother?" Temari looked in shock and then looked back at the man in the door way and pointed " he 's your big brother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Babygaaralover: yes I love Cliffies Now you all must come back again. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Six-year-old Gaara: Read and Review please

Babygaaralover: (hugs him) you are SOOOO CUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!! BYE BYE BOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!


	4. Ending the day with a good nap

Six year old Gaara: Hi everybody this is chapter Four of babygaaralover's story. Right now she is visiting here cousin who is visiting for the day so I will be presenting this chapter. OH and Tobi is sleeping right now anyway here is the fourth chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome home… Big brother."

"Big Brother?" Temari looked in shock and then looked back at the man in the door way and pointed " he 's your big brother."

" Yes he is…. This is my big brother Ediseru."

"Hi there" Ediseru says with a big smile on his face

" Hi I'm Temari, this is my little brother Kankuro and who your holding is my other little brother Gaara."

"Well then it's nice to meet you guys, (turns to neisi) I'm starving sis."

"Don't worry I made you a sandwich."

They all walked back into the kitchen, Ediseru put Gaara down in the seat he was sitting in and sat down himself.

"Thanks for the sandwich sis."

"Your welcome you, what time did you want to open the bar tonight?"

"9:30 sound good"

"Sure, I better go to the market and gets some groceries for dinner."

" Hey sis how did we get our new little guest?"

" Well some old lady gave them some sweet treat fruits and then while I was walking yesterday they had this crystal that was making this weird and annoying noise. So I found them… Also I am out of black sea weed and it is going to take three month for them to gets some more in."

"Oh boy lets me guess they will be like this for what about two months or so."

"Yup"

"Well did she say you guys could stay here?"

"She did" The siblings answered

" Well them let me welcome you to our humble home."

"Well I better get ready to go to the market."

Neisi stood up and cleaned off the table and started to wash the dishes

"Can we come too?" Temari asked

"Of course you can." Neisi smiled

" I'll come too!" Ediseru came over and put his dishes in."

After Neisi finished the dishes they all headed out to the Market through the bar. A lot of women stopped and nearly drooled as Ediseru as the group walked by.

"Well it seems you're as popular as ever with the ladies." Neisi teased

" Hey I am not the only one, Gaara and kankuro are getting a lot of attention too."

"That hat is so cute." Some random girl whispers

Kankuro just tried to pull his hat over his face.

" Look at that little one he's so adorable."

"I know isn't he, you just want to eat him up." A few more girls were cooing

Gaara just speed to up just to cling to neisi's leg

"Here we are" Neisi announced

The sand siblings eyes widened at the many stands they saw, and at how many people were hustling and bustling around.

"Lets start with fish." Neisi started to walk to a fish stand

" Stay close you three" Ediseru held on to temari kankuro's hands while Gaara still had a good grip on Neisi's leg

They stopped at a fish stand and got five big yellow trouts, then moved on to a vegetable stand.

"How about three baskets of Brussels sprouts."

"What are Brussels sprouts?" kankuro asked

"They are like small little cabbages… See" neisi pulled one out to show kankuro

"Are they good?"

"Oh yes. If they weren't Ediseru wouldn't be so strong and tall."

"Are we gonna eat some?" kankuro asked now determined to be as tall as ediseru

" Yes… Yes I will cook some tonight." Neisi chuckled

They went walking around and stopped at a few more stands and then came to the last stand, which had dozens of fruit. Temari began frown, Ediseru knelt down beside her

"Whats wrong Temari?"

"Its just that if I didn't buy those fruits we wouldn't be like this right now."

He put all the stuff they had bought beside him and gave Temari a hug

"Now… Now … don't beat your self up about it maybe it was fate that you were to buy that fruit… Other wise you would have never met me or Neisi."

Temari wiped her tear and smiled "Your right and two have been very nice to us."

"Thats better such a pretty smile lil princess."

Temari started to giggle

"What's so funny?"

"You called me lil princess."

" Oh is that alright"

"Yes its O.k. I don't mind" Temari just smiled

"Well let's get over there and maybe Neisi will let you pick out your favorite fruit." Ediseru picked up the crates of groceries and they went to the fruit stand

" Alright, I will let you each get one fruit that you like."

" I like Oranges" kankuro jumped up and down

" I like cherries" temari answered

"Strawberries" gaara answered

"Alright then three oranges, one small basket of cherries and strawberries." Neisi told the owner

They sun started to set and they all walked back to the bar and went through the closet portal.

"Well let me put this stuff away and get started on dinner." Neisi rolled up her sleeves

" I will go and get the bar ready for tonight." Ediseru went back through the closet portal

" Why don't you three go and watch some T.V and will call you when dinner is ready."

The sand siblings ran in the living room and watched T.V

It had been an hour later when Ediseru came through the closet portal

"Alright, the bars ready for tonight." Ediseru looked to see that the T.V was on and saw three little bodies in the middle of the floor, he tip toed to the kitchen

"Sis come here" Neise stopped chopping some celery and walked over to where her brother stood.

"What is it?"

"Look… I think we tired them out." Ediseru pointed towards the living room floor

Neisi looked to see that Temari, kankuro and Gaara were all on the floor asleep. She then went up stairs for a minute and came back down with three pillows and a huge blanket she then put a pillow under each head and Ediseru spread the blanket over them

" If your gonna watch T.V keep down… O.K"

"Don't worry I will… I may just take a nap myself."

Ediseru plopped on the sofa and neisi went back to cooking dinner, while the sand siblings to an afternoon nap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babygaaralover: All right that was the fourth chapter you guys… I will be nice this time and not leave you at a cliffy

Six-year-old Gaara: Can I say it?

Babygaaralover: Sure

Six-year-old Gaara: BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!

Babygaaralover: YOU ARE SOOOO CUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs Gaara)


	5. Dinner, bath and a lullaby

Babygaaralover: Hi everybody we are back with chapter five

Tobi: YAAAAAY!!!!! CHAPTER FIVE! TOBI!

Babygaaralover: That's right and I am glad you for those reviewers who have noticed the Closet portal idea came from Howl's moving castle.

Six-year-old Gaara: Have fun reading the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0oo00

Neisi peeked in the room to see everyone still asleep. Ediseru had fallen asleep on the sofa, and the siblings were still on the floor asleep with Temari in the middle, Kankuro on her left and Gaara on the right "Well dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she whispered.

As soon as she left Gaara started to wiggle and move around and his head popped up. Rubbing his half sleepy eyes, he looked around taking in his surroundings, "that's right I am in neisi's living room." He turns around and sees Ediseru on the sofa; he walks over and climbs up on top of ediseru and falls back to sleep.

Moments Later Neisi walks in and looked about to wake everyone when she notices Gaara wasn't on the floor anymore. She was about to wake her brother, that's when she noticed Gaara sleeping on top of him. "This is too cute, I have to get the camera" she runs to get her camera and comes back to take a picture and then quickly put her camera back, then came back and woke Ediseru up. "Be care full when you move."

"I wondered why I felt heavier, hey little guy wake up" Ediseru lightly shook Gaara

Gaara sat up and ribbed his eyes

"Its time for dinner, are you hungry"

Gaara just looked at Ediseru, who he had just used as a pillow, and just nodded his head

"Temari Kankuro wake up you two, its time for dinner" neisie gently shook them

"Yay time for dinner" kankuro shot up out of the blanket and ran to the dinner table.

Temari was right on his heals, with Neisi, Gaara and Ediseru behind her.

"Gaara why did you crawl on top of Ediseru and sleep?" Neisi asked

"Because Kankuro stole my cookie."

"So it wasn't my fault that I was hungry."

"Yes it was, you could have had that cup cake."

"I did."

"Then why did you take my cookie?"

"I was still hungry!"

"They must have had shared dreams" Ediseru whispered

"Sound like they did" Neisi whispered back "Now, now you two how about we eat then you two can argue about that later."

Neisi placed their plates in front of them

Gaara looked at the funning small green things that he assumed were baby cabbages "are these baby cabbages?"

"No sweet heart those are called brussle sprouts, they are very good especially if you eat then with a lot of butter." Neisi takes a knife and cuts one in half and put butter on it "Here"

Gaara open his mouth and started to chew on the little cabbage "That's good"

"Alright then eat up then eat up" nesie smiled while taking her seat

" Nesis said if we eat this stuff we will be as big as ediseru." Kankuro munched on one of the sprouts.

" I know that, didn't you?"

" Yeah I knew, I was just making sure you did."

"Oh sure you were" temari teased

"I was"

"What ever you say Kankuro"

"I was, I really was"

"O.k. then how come when I herd Neisi telling you the same thing you just told Gaara, you acted like it was the first time you herd it."

"Well it was"

"Gotch ya"

"ACK"

Neisi and Ediseru just laughed at their small guest antics, and continued eating.

" Hhhhhmmmm that was good, thanks Neisi." Kankuro said patting his satisfied stomach

" You' re welcome I hope you have a taste for desert you three."

"I do! … I do!" temari yelled waving her hand in the air

Neisi went in the kitchen for a while then returned with a tray full of deserts.

" Alright a small cherry toped cake for Temari, a small orange toped cake for Kankuro, a small strawberry toped cake for Gaara and, a nice slice of chocolate mouse cake toped with strawberries for my bother."

"Wow it looks so pretty." Temari's eyes sparkled at her cake

" And its good too" Kankuro had already taken a bite out of his and was munching on it happily.

'Thank you!" Gaara managed to say before he put a piece in his mouth

"Good as always sis, and my favorite flavor too."

As soon as they were done Neisi took their plates and went to wash the dishes

"Neisi can I help you wash them"

"Why of course you can Temari, you can dry them for me O.K"

"O.K." Temari pushed a chair to the side of the sink, and Neisi handed her a cloth to dry off the dishes with.

Mean while Ediseru had taken the boys back in the living room and was playing hide and seek.

"That's all the dishes, now Temari those plates go in that cupboard over there. I will put these plates up here." As the put the dishes away Gaara ran

" Gaara what are you doing?" Temari asked

"Trying to find a place to hide."

"A place to hid huh, I have an idea." Neisi smirked

Moments later Ediseru and Kankuro came in "Have you two ladies seen Gaara"

"No I haven't seen him, have you Temari"

"Nope not me"

"Well where could he be we checked all over the living room."

" He couldn't have gone upstairs he would have probably gotten lost." Neisi pointed out

" Gaara is a good hider when it comes to him wanting to be alone." Kankuro said while looking in a cabinet.

Just then Ediseru noticed a small foot slip back under the table cloth, and then looked at his sister who just grinned at him "oh I wonder where Gaara could be" he then Grabbed the small foot he had seen before and pull out a giggling Gaara and held him up to his face " found you" and put Gaara over his shoulder

" Where was Gaara hiding" Kankuro asked hoping to use the same hiding spot later

"Under the table, Neisi and I help him hide." Temari proudly stated

" You know its 8:30 may be we should start putting them to B- E-D" Ediseru whispered in his sister's ear

"Right after they take a B-A-T-H." she whispered back and clapped her hands " alright let get you three clean."

"Aaww, can't we do that in the morning."

"No its best to do that at night."

"I have an idea sis how about we all take a bath together in the hot springs."

"You guys have a hot spring bath" Temari's eyes sparkled once more

" Yes we do and that sounds like a good idea. Come on lets go take a hot spring bath"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0 Moments later at the hot springs 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o

"Alright, WOOOHOOO!!!" kankuro had jumped in splashing everyone

"KANKURO! WATCH IT!!!" Temari raged at him

Kankuro just pulled his lower eyelid down and stuck his tongue out

Temari then splashed him, and soon they started splashing each other

"Well you can tell they are siblings" Ediseru chuckled

"Sure can, they remind me of us when we were younger."

"Do tell, Hey you two we are suppose to be taking baths."

"Kankuro started it"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"All right that's enough now, you to get over here so we can wash your hair"  
Temari and Kankuro both came over to Neisi and Ediseru. Neisi had Gaara on her lap and started to wash Temari's hair while she played with Gaara, while Ediseru washed Kankuro's hair. Temari wanted to wash Gaara's hair and Neisi gave her the shampoo.

"Don't rub his head to hard Temari, do it gently."

Temari began to wash Gaara's head as she was told to do and then took the small bucket of water and rinsed off the suds

"Very good Temari"

"Ediseru where did you get that tattoo?" Kankuro pointed to Ediseru's arm

" Oh this, I got this back in the thousand year wars in the demon realm."

"You used to fight in wars."

"You see kids in the demon realm there is only one rule kill or either be killed."

"That's Horrible" Temari huffed

"Yes it was which is why demon like Ediseru and me came here to the human realm, just to live in peace."

"Although some demons come here to try to take over, but they all failed thanks to ninja's like yourselves."

" So are demons still trying to take over now?" Kankuro asked

" Not really, most of use disguise ourselves as humans."

"Like you and Neisi do."

"That's right, well enough sitting here soaking lets dry off and get you three some close to sleep in"

They all got out of the tub and Neisi wrapped the siblings up in big towels after drying them off. "Now follow me up stairs." As they walked up the stairs Neisi opened a room that had a big bed in it. Ediseru went further down the hall into another room.

"Is this your room Neisi?" Temari asked amazed at how big the bed was

"Yes it is, now let me change and then I will get you three settled in." Neisi then went into her clothes closet to change. Moments later she came out wearing a back tank top with a rose on it that had silver glitter and black pants with the same rose on the left pant leg.

"Alright now follow me" She then led the siblings to a room that had allsorts of clothes in it. "This is our clothes room for our guest who have no clothes to wear.'

"WOW!" Temari then ran around looking at all the clothes she wanted

"Alright first things first you guys have to get some underwear on."

"I will take the boys and you take Temari, right sis"

"Good plan" Neisi took Temari by the hand and led her to you girl's underwear. Temari picked out some purple pajamas with a cat wearing a crown on the front that read princess.

"Alright then lets go find the boys" Temari nodded in agreement and followed Neisi

" OOH! OOOH! I WANT THAT ONE!" Kankuro yelled while jumping up and down pointing at a blue t-shirt that had a flaming skull on it, He already had on black boxer shorts and was now looking for a top.

"Well it seems you three all almost done."

"Yup, just need to find Gaara a shirt to wear." Ediseru handed kankuro the shirt he wanted

Kankuro put it on "Thank you"

"Now then" Neisi knelt down "what about you Gaara"

"That one." Gaara pointed to a black t- shirt with a flaming skull that had blue flames, that would match the blue boxer shorts he was wearing.

"Here you go" Neisi hands him the shirt, "Now lets go back to my room for a sec"

"Why?" Ediseru asked

"So we can figure out which rooms for them to say in."

"Oh yeah that's right."

They all headed back to Neisi's room

"Well I could put Temari across from and one door to the right, and then I could put Gaara two doors to the left." Neisi pointed at their floor lay out

"That good and Kankuro Can be just four door down from you and he will be right across from me." Ediseru pointed out.

" Alright then its settled… Hey you three its time to settle down!"

While Neisi and ediseru were talking the sand siblings were jumping on Neisi's bed.

"Aaww, but we're not tired" kankuro whined

"I know but its 9:45, good thing wee moved the time back to 10:00" Ediseru nodded in agreement. Neisi went over to the bed and grabbed Gaara, while ediseru grabbed Temari and Kankuro.

"Now, How about we lay down on my bed, for a little while."

"But we're not (yawns) tired"

"Oh really then how come you and Temari just yawned, and Gaara keeps rubbing his eyes."

"That doesn't mean that we're tired" kankuro kept protesting

"You know sis I Think a lullaby would be good about now."

"I think so to my big brother, hmmm I know." Neisi started to hummed a little

_Wind blows, wind blows_

_Down across the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_Where it will lead us to_

_We go, we go_

_Down in to the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_When we will come back home_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

_My dearest little child_

_I will, I will_

_Be home again someday..._

Neisi hummed the tune for a little while, as she gently picked up Temari and put her in the room she chose for her. While Ediseru put Knakuro in the room across from his. Neisi came back ready to put Gaara to bed, but as she picked him up he woke back up. So neisi sang the lullaby softer this time.

_Wind blows, wind blows_

_Down across the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_Where it will lead us to_

_We go, we go_

_Down in to the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_When we will come back home_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

_My dearest little child_

_I will, I will_

_Be home again someday..._

Neisi walked very slowly to the room she chose for Gaara, and laid him down, she covered him up, ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, and gently shut the door.

"Well that was somewhat easy, well at least for now." Ediseru stated

"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long two months."

"Yeah I hear yah sis, well lets get going, we have ten minutes to open up the bar."

"Of course you now when they get up we have to get right."

"WAIT WHAT WE CAN'T SLEEP IN ANY MORE!!!!!"

"ssssshhhhh…. We are still in the house and yes, we'll just have take a naps during the day."

"Alright, Your right I mean, there little kids now they need us."

"That's right, now lets get work."

Neisi and Ediseru went to open their bar.

But mean while in the sand village……

"What is taking those three so long?" Baki was pacing his floor wondering where his three students were. Then suddenly in walked the elders

"Baki, we came to talk to you about, your students and their long absence."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Babygaaralover: Ok that was the fifth chapter, I don't remeber who the aurthor was that wrote this song but I liked it.

Tobi: I like that song to! Tobi!

Babtgaaralover: See you next chapter BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: BRING TOBI KISSY KISSES! TOBI!


	6. Good morning, maybe

BGL: Like my nickname, a reviewer came up with it. O.o TOBI LOOK AT ALL THE KISSES YOU GOT!!!!!

Tobi: (gets kissed by all his kisses) YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! TOBI GOT KISSY KISSES! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!! TOBI!

BGL: Thank you to all of those who gave Tobi kisses, your reward is pancakes. (gives pancakes out) Now on with the story.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o000o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What is taking those three so long?" Baki was pacing his floor wondering where his three students were. Then suddenly in walked the elders

"Baki, we came to talk to you about, your students and their long absence."

" Yes I know elders it's been two days now."

"That is right Baki, we suggest you go and find them Start at the village where the mission was." One of the elders said sternly

"Yes I will, I will leave first thing tomorrow."

00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile back at Epacci Village (that's the villages name) it was 5:00 am, and in Neisi's house small footsteps could be heard.

"Neisi…….Neisi…." the little voice whispered

" Hmmm…. Who is it?. Temari?!" Neisi woke up to see Temari beside her on the bed "What's wrong Sweety?"

" I have to go to the bathroom and I don't know where it is, on this floor."

"I knew I forgot to show you three something last night." Neisi pulled back her covers and got off her bed and lead Temari to the bathroom.

" Neisi … Can I sleep with you until morning?"

"Sure you can… and you know what we'll sleep until 7:30 am, go take a bath and we'll cook breakfast for the boys… How's that sound?"

"Temair came out of the bathroom after washing her hands " that's sounds like great…. Can we have pancakes."

"Yup, and sasuge, home made biscuits, eggs, and my special breakfast cassarole."

"YAAAY!"

Temair raced Neisi back to her bed and jump in.

" Now let me just set my alarm to 7:30, and that when we will have our just girl morning."

"Soon they both fell back to sleep."

Mean while in Ediseru's room Gaara and Kankuro had also wanted to go to the bathroom except they had to at 4:30 in the morning so now the three of them were all in Ediseru's bed knocked out with Kankuro muffled slightly under a pillow (snored to loud), and Gaara using Ediseru's arm as a pillow.

The alarm went off at exactly 7:30 am; Neisi and Teamri got and went to the bathroom. Neisi filled the tub up with water; they took a nice long soak (30 minutes), then went back to the closet and put on some clean clothes. Then headed down stairs, and started cooking breakfast. The smell of pancakes made their way up to Ediseru's room, which woke Kankuro and Ediseru up, Ediseru carried Gaara down the stairs while Kankuro slid down the railing.

"Mornin sis."

"Mornin you guys."

"Well, well, well…. Pancakes, eggs sausage, biscuits, is that the breakfast casserole I see being stirred by your little helper.

"Yes it is, and you three go take a bath in your bathroom."

"Alright sis, we'll be back"

"And breakfast will be ready."

Ediseru took the boy back up stairs to his room and opened a door that lead to his bathroom.

"Wow your bathroom is huge Ediseru."

"Yeah but Neisi's is bigger." He Put Gaara down in a chair and pulled off his nightshirt. " Kankuro take off your clothes." Turned on the water in the tub

"O.k." starts to take off his close

Ediseru filled the tub up while he took off his close. He then stopped the water " alright you two come on". Gaara hopped off the stool he was on and was right behind Kankuro. Ediseru picked them up and put them in the tub, and then even got himself in. "Alright the faster we wash up the faster we get to eat got it.

"Go it" the boys said in unison.

000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile Baki had finally reach Eppaci Village and was searching the streets for his students. He had been to the Inn they stayed at the in keeper said they left yesterday.

" Where are those three" Baki was almost running through the streets. After awhile he decided to take a short break.

"Dear friend please let me tell your fortune." An old gypsy woman offered

"Not now I am in a bit of a hurry"

"To find three young teens by the names of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara."

"How did…"

" I am a fortune teller my dear I know all…. Know then I can see that they are safe and un harmed. I suggest you go to the spirit festival at the park I am sure there you will find your young students or should I say younger"

" Thank you" baki heads to the address written on the paper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gaara where are you."

"I'm in here"

"In where"

"I'm in here… I'm in here"

"Wait are you the little lump in that shirt I just gave you." Starts to tickle Gaara's sides

Gaara squeals with giggles " Hehehehehe Stop it" pops his head through the shirt

"Alright lets get down stairs"

The boys made there way down stairs back to the table

" There you three are let's get ready to sit and eat." Gaara ran over to Neisi

" Well good morning my little strawberry cupcake"

"Strawberry cup cake?!"

"That's right strawberry cupcake." She kissed Gaara on the cheek and sat him in his chair and fixed his plate.

" Alright lets eat" ediseru clapped his hands together

"Is this the breakfast potatoes casserole?" Kankuro asked while putting a fork full in his mouth."

"Yes it is."

"Its good"

"I'm glad you like it."

" Hey sis isn't that festival of spirit today the park?"

"It is.. How about we go."

"Good Idea how's that sound little princess."

"It sounds fun… can we go?"

"Of course" Ediseru chuckled

" Right after we eat and I wash the dishes O.k."

"O.k."

" Can I have more of the casserole please?" kankuro asked

"Sure sweety hear you go" Neisi put a few more spoon fills on his plate

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Baki wait at the park looking for his students "when I find you three, you are going to be doing laps for three weeks."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone was ready to go and waiting for Neisi at the front of the bar

"Alright onto the park" Neisi started head for the park.

"Wow look at all the stands and the games" Temari looked in awe

"Yup this is how it is every year."

'Lets play some games first." Kankuro begged

"But I wanted to look at the stands" temari whined.

"How about I take temari through the stands and you take Kankuro through the games"

"Sounds like a plan sis, Gaara who are you going to go with?"

"I think I'll go with…"

"Gaara, Temari, kankuro what's going on here?"

"Baki-sensei" the siblings said in unison

"You three have some explaining to do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0ooo0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BGL: Sorry to end it so soon I will get the next chapter up ASAP

Tobi: Bye! Tobi


	7. SORRY!

**Sorry!!!!!!!**

**I have for gotten where I was going with this story. I am afraid (sniff) I have to (sniff) DELETE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**So very sorry for all of you who enjoyed my story and read it. I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!**

**But please be on the look out for three more stories coming at the end of this year.**

**Naruto:**

**Drunken love**

**Don't Laugh Your In a Meeting**

**Bleach:**

**Shinigami Vacation Fun**

**Again very sorry, now I will go and cry in my bad girl corner.**

**(goes and sits in a corner labeled 'THE BAD GIRL CORNER FOR HAVING TO DELETE YOUR STORY' where there are a box of tissue and a trash can and cries for the rest of the day)**


End file.
